I will win
by Esah
Summary: Ichigo is thrown through a window. The bastard who threw him is ordered to look after him. But what if he has ulterior motives? Just what does this guy want? And what does Ichigo want? AU. IchigoXUlquiorra. One shot.


AN: This is my first Bleach fic, so go easy. It's a rough one, I didn't much bother editing it. Hope it's still enjoyable.

You know those days that don't want to leave you? The ones that drag on just a little too long for your taste? Yeah. Well, for me, today is one of those days.

I'm not the sorta guy to just lie down and take it like a bitch, you know? I'm a fighter. If I have to beat some guy, I'll beat him. It's simple. If I need to win, I will. I've never given up on anything. If I have to be, I'll be an annoying bitch about it. I guess that's why I have so many enemies.

But it doesn't explain why I'm fucking one of them.

I don't think anything can. Man, I don't even know why. It just sort of happened. And I'm talking _really _recently. Last night recently.

Well, I guess it actually started at the beginning of semester. This new guy came to school, and him and me? We were rivals from the start. We never got along. Everything we did, I tried to beat him. And man, it was fucking difficult. He was just _so good _at everything. I don't think I've ever in my _life _studied as much as I have these past few months. All to beat that bastard.

A few times, I did surpass him. I became stronger. I even bet him at a karate match once. And I got my arm and leg broken for my trouble. But I bet that bitch! And through all of this crap, he couldn't understand why the fuck I was doing it. Why I was bothering. He got really irritated with me, kept telling me to just give up already. Well, hell no. As if I'd give up.

He was hell surprised when I got a better grade than him yesterday. Came up to me and just _glared _like the world was ending and it was all my fault.

"Kurasaki."

I remember trying not to look guilty when I looked around, like I'd done something I hadn't even known about. Which was probably accurate.

"Yeah, what?" I never liked this prissy bitch, so why be polite?

"You reached rank one today."

He always spoke like that. Short and snappy. To the point. Never added anything that didn't need to be there to get his point across. Never added anything _interesting_.

I was really surprised though, that I'd finally won. And damn, was I happy. '

"What? Fuck yeah!" At that point, I'd flung my chair backwards and the only reason I knew it hadn't hit Uryuu was his whining that it had almost done exactly that. Fuck if I cared though! "Finally! I told you, ya little fucker! Victory!"

Whenever I won, it was a _big _deal. Well, I mean, usually I shrugged it off, all cool like. Like I'd known it would happen, you know, no big deal. But not against this guy. Against him, dignity went out the window, and I rubbed it in his melancholic fucking face.

Usually, he'd just stand there until he though I was done, say something about how it wouldn't be so easy next time _Kurosaki_, and then walks off in his usual overly composed fashion. This time though, it was different.

All year, he'd been ranked number one, and now that I'd finally beaten him, he was _pissed_. You should have seen that pale little face. It was fuckin _scary_. All contorted like that. I remember just staring at him, not knowing how to react. Everyone was just staring. Nobody had ever seen him like that before.

And then he threw me through the window.

I'm not gonna lie and tell you it didn't hurt like a motherfucker, because it god damn well _hurt _like a motherfucker. I got cut all the way from my neck to the bottom of my back and all down my arms. It's still stinging a little, now. And I landed on the grass outside hard. banged my head. Apparently I got concussion. The nurse was not happy at all.

Luckily the bastard got in heaps of shit and has to go to detention for the rest of the month. And he has to pay for my doctors bills and stuff. The part I _wasn't _happy about though, was the collective decision, from the principal, the nurse, my dad and the bastards mother, that he should be the one to look after me in my time out of school.

So now I'm stuck at his house, because apparently _mine _isn't 'good enough', with him brooding near me all the fucking time. The prick won't stop _staring _at me. I guess it _is _funny though, that I've been given his bed and he has to sleep on the floor. I had a good laugh when I heard that.

However, because of the injuries all down my back, I can't lie on it. So I'm stuck lying on my stomach. And last night, it was really disconcerting me. I just couldn't shake the feeling that the bastard was staring at my arse.

"What the fuck are you _staring _at?"

Of course, he didn't answer. He didn't stop staring, either.

"Look bastard, I can _see _you looking at me. What the fuck do you want?"

"You swear far too much."

"Oh for fucks sake! You want to hear me swear? I'll give you fucking swearing, you little bitch arse fu-"

"Please refrain from swearing in my house."

"-ock sucking fairy! Stop staring at my fucking arse and get me a drink! I'm _fucking _thirsty!"

There was a momentary silence.

"I was not staring at your behind."

I remember trying my hardest not to laugh, though I didn't know why I wanted to refrain from insulting him like that.

"My _behind_? My behind. Oh _man_, you just get better and better!"

"I cannot help the fact that I was brought up in a civilized and cultured manner and that you were not."

"What are you saying, bitch?"

"You will never get that drink if you continue to insult me, barbarian."

"Wha-what? Barbarian? Holy shit! Just-That's it, I am going _home_. I'm outta here! Fuck this, why they thought this shit would work is _beyond _me." Hopping painfully up from the bed, I'd stumbled halfway to the door before I realized that I hadn't been wearing anything.

And this time, the bastard wasn't staring at my arse.

Neither of us moved for the longest time. I was staring at his face, he was staring at my cock. The little pervert. Maybe he was jealous. But I didn't think that was it. He looked almost hungry. And then I realised, he didn't look _hungry_, he looked _aroused_.

That's when I figured out that _I _was aroused, too. And he was staring right at the evidence of it.

"Fuck!" Quickly, I stumbled back over to the bed, and dragged the sheet back over myself. Well, I'd meant to. Before I was halfway back, he reached out frmo behind me to steady me, probably making sure I wouldn't fall, and instead he ended up pushing on one of the deepest cuts he'd inflicted on me earlier that day. I reacted reflexively, grabbing him in a hold and swinging him around to my front.

I ended up on top of him, pinning him to the bed, our faces an inch apart. And I was naked. Pressing myself into him. And I was absolutely _sure _then, that he _was _aroused. It was so awkward and maybe just a little sexy, that we both stayed like that for a moment, not speaking.

Then, "What are we doing?"

And I couldn't move. Only half of the reason was that I might not have wanted to. The other half, well. He'd pressed his hands to my back in order to steady himself, and it hurt like a bitch.

I ground out, "Get your fucking hands off my _fucking_ back."

And then, somehow, for some wild reason, we were kissing.

Now here's the fun part, the part where I tell you just who the hell I'm about to fuck into the mattress. I bet you didn't see it coming. Oh, actually, you _will _see him coming.

"Ulquiorra, you better not fucking object to this, you little bitch," I was growling as I almost violently tugged his clothing off his lithe body, momentarily stopping to stare at the circular scar on the middle of his chest, just below his collar bones, "I'm not gonna prepare you. I'm not gonna stop. And I'm _not _fucking going on the bottom."

And then he was free of clothing, and his eyes were wide, the first expression I had seen on his face apart from disinterest, irritation, or anger. And man, did it _turn me on_.

He was splayed out beneath me, hard as a rock, and so was I. There was no way I was waiting any longer than I already had. I pushed his legs up and apart and then I shoved myself inside him. Even sex was a battle between us. And I was going to _win_.

I could see his hands gripping the matress either side of him, and his expression was strained. Seeing him there underneath me, panting and sweating and in pleasure and pain, with myself buried almost all of the way inside him, was the most erotic thing that I had ever seen.

Neither of us lasted very long. It was just too heightened, too frenzied. but man was it _amazing_. A little bit of pain mixed in with the pleasure had always been a good thing. It's why both of us were so good at fighting. His fingernails were digging into my back, making the cuts there burn. I'm sure that my just being inside him was setting his nerves on fire, in pain and pleasure, let alone the wild thrusts he was enduring.

But then it was over, and both of us were panting for breath. I was just beginning to relax and drift off into sleep when I felt a sharp pain on my chest. My eyes snapped open to see shard fingernails scraping at the skin there, cutting me to form a circle. Just like his.

He lay back down, oblivious to my cries of pain, and looked over at me and smirked.

"Yeah, you think you've won, bastard, but I'm the one who just came inside of you," I told him, resting my arms behind my head as he snuggled into my chest, "Have fun cleaning that shit up."

But I remembered what our karate instructor had said.

_Whenever he beats someone,_ _if he likes his opponent enough, he'll mark them like he is marked. I'd take it as a sign of respect. Even of affection._

So then I smiled back.


End file.
